The described aspects relate to detecting movement of objects, such as objects within the abdominal and/or pelvic region of a body. For example, in one aspect, the described apparatus and methods relate to childbirth, and particularly to apparatus and methods of measuring fetal station and descent in real time.
Regional anesthesia, including epidurals, is commonly used during labor. Childbirth under regional anesthesia inhibits the natural physiologic feedback from the nervous system that promotes effective maternal expulsive efforts. Because of the lack of natural sensory feedback, mothers—especially those who are experiencing childbirth for the first time—lack the natural sensation, inherent urge and ability to generate effective pushing. This prolongs labor resulting in increased maternal, fetal, and neonatal morbidity and an increased time burden on the delivery staff and facilities.
With additional coaching from knowledgeable delivery attendants, the mother can be provided with extra-biological feedback improving her ability to successfully move the baby through the birth canal. The most effective coaching involves the ability to provide the mother immediate feedback and guidance in response to her expulsive efforts. This typically requires frequent or even constant digital, e.g. with a human finger, vaginal examination to evaluate fetal position and descent. However, these vaginal examinations increase the risk of maternal and fetal infection and tissue trauma. In addition to the health risks of coaching using vaginal examination, such a process requires the direct time and attention of professional attendants. This adds to the time-burden of the delivery-room staff.
Thus, improvements in monitoring the movement of objects within the abdominal and/or pelvis region are desired.